Fate's Disguise
by FireRose Prime
Summary: Cinderella hit prince charming with a shoe. Snow white can't stand the seven dwarves. Sleeping beauty got hit by a car. Can Prime, Bumblebee, and Ratchet handle their own fairytales? AU! also T for potty mouths. Cowritten with Serenity Prime.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Story time**

**-Written by Serenity Prime-**

Little children sat whining in the preschool. They were cranky, irritated, and couldn't sleep. It was nap time and their teachers didn't know what to do.

Rose, the oldest teacher with spry look, shouted, "Who wants a story!"

All the children sat around her yelling a chorus of "ME! I WANT A STORY!"

Rose chuckled at them and asked, "Why don't I tell you children a about an interesting thing that happened a few years back."

Alizza chuckled and asked, "Are you going to tell them about that?"

Rose laughed and said, "Yes… Our story began many years back during the rule of Sentinel Prime. With him ruled the high priestess of Cybertron, Narcel Pax. Our story is not of the royal family though; it is about three young girls that changed the course of history as we know it…"

A little girl asked, "WHO?"

Alizza chuckled and said, "Serenity, Daleva, and Aerinella. These three unlikely friends started a revolution."

Rose added, "Serenity was the stepdaughter of a vain woman named Blackarachnia and the daughter of a wealthy Military man everyone knew as Fig. Aerinella was the daughter of a lesser noble who merely came into this by an accident. Daleva, she was the step-daughter of cruel woman named Starscream. She lived with her seven brothers: Marcus, Zachary, James, Geoff, Nathan, Derek, and Zastros."

"Our story begins with a car accident…"

**Leave a review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Car accident

Written by: Feylin Merisel Pax

It was a sunny day in Cybertron's capital city of Iacon. People were rushing about headed for various places, on various errands. Sitting in a café were three young women just trying to relax. And this is where our story begins.

"Ugh…I'm so bored." Complained Serenity from her seat across from her two friends.

"Really, Sere? We just got here to get away from boredom. I think this is a bit better than sitting at school." Stated Aerinella in-between drinking from her espresso.

"Aerin is right, Sere. But I'm with you. I'm so friggin bored!" added Daleva in her slight country twang. Aerin rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. They had been friends for a while now, having met at the school they all attend. Coming from different backgrounds they had clicked instantly.

"Well, while the two of you figure out how to solve your little issue, I'm going to get another espresso." Aerinella rose to do as she said.

"Do you need any more caffeine?" Daleva said with wide eyes.

"More importantly, who is that by the counter?" Serenity asked, causing the other two to shift their attention to the counter. Standing there was a man of decent height, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh I don't know but it looks like Aerin would like too." Daleva whispered to Serenity, nudging her friend. Serenity shifted her gaze from the man to the mentioned friend and let out a laugh.

"Somebody sees something they like." Serenity teased her. Aerin shot her a glare, but didn't deny it. The man was quite attractive. Rolling her eyes at the two of them, she continued her journey to get a refill. Trying to ignore the snickers behind her, she approached the counter and stood next to the man she had just been staring at.

"I'll take another espresso, small this time." Aerinella told the clerk. She could feel the man's gaze shift to her and tried her best to ignore it.

"So much caffeine could harm you. You should really take it easy, miss." He told her. "My name's Ratchet. What's yours?"

"Aerinella. But I prefer to be called Aerin. And uh… I'll be sure to watch it." She turned to grab the offered drink and walked back to her trio, blushing the entire time. The other two simply giggled at her.

"So 'Eva and I are going out to find something to do. You wanna come?" Serenity asked Aerin who simply shook her head in the negative. "Alright. Well we'll see you later." The two of them, and she saw Ratchet, left the café to go about their business. Aerin sat in her booth, alone and finished her espresso before deciding to take a walk about the city. She stood and walked toward the door, her shoes making that annoying squeaking noise. Breathing in the fresh air she turned onto the sidewalk to start her journey.

Fifteen minutes later and she found herself at a busy intersection. It seemed like forever she had to wait for the walk signal to flash. As soon as it did she started to cross, only to be startled by a vehicle that hadn't been paying attention and stopped just shy of hitting her. She jumped back in surprise and right into the path of an oncoming bus. The last thing to cross her mind was her friends were going to be pissed before the blackness took her.

Almost everyone at the intersection stopped when they saw her get hit. Ratchet was quite angry at himself for causing this. Had he not been brooding about absolutely nothing truly important, this young woman would be fine. He jumped from his car to see her condition, if she needed help he would be the one providing it. Upon close inspection, he was surprised to see the woman was none other than the one he had met earlier. Aerin, if he remembered correctly. Now he was certain to be her physician. It was the least he could do to make up for it.

"Everyone give me room. I am a medic. She will be in my care." He called to the crowd surrounding them. Then he picked her up bridal style to take her to his facilities. Hoping things wouldn't turn out badly.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PEEPS! XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Anger Management Issues**

**-Written by Serenity Prime-**

To say that Serenity was angry was probably the understatement of the century. Not only did one of her best get hit by a car… no… the idiot who did it was a moron that worked with her father! Daleva was just as angry. The two blondes had received a phone call from Lady Ashley, Aerin's crazy-young looking mother, that she was hit by a bus and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Fig was doing his duty being all Latin American and talking about crocodile meat to Epps and Lennox when his phone rang. To his surprise it was his part Asian looking daughter.<p>

He answered, "? Hola, cariño, como estas?"

Serenity responded, "TAKE ME TO THE BASE SO I CAN KILL YOUR MEDICAL DIMWIT OF A DOCTOR!"

Fig held the phone at ear's distance. He replied in an exasperated tone, "Mija, what happened? Why do you want to kill Ratchet…? Please tell you don't have that weird sword thingy that Masahiro gave to you…"

The replied was, "Aerin got hit by a bus. Ratchet was the reason why, and yes I do have the katana that my ojii-sama gave to me. NOW PICK ME AND DALEVA UP!"

Epps asked, "Your daughter from Maria?"

Fig nodded and said, "She needs me to pick her up so she can come kill Hatchet. Horita vengo."

Lennox and Epps watched as the Cuban man walked away. Epps asked, "Why does his girl look Asian again?"

Lennox replied, "Last wife was Japanese and Mexican… go figure. Who's Daleva? She sounds familiar."

Epps stared at him for a moment and replied, "Don't know. I say we go meet up with the prince. We have to report with UN over the latest terrorist attacks. The UK, US, China, Russia, and France are considering Cybertron for the main UN council and this could be our ticket. That and the fact that Prime could make any man gay for him."

Lennox laughed and said, "What person hasn't had a fantasy about him?" The two laughed as they walked towards the prince and the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Serenity and Daleva were sitting at the corner of the main street in Iacon. Serenity looked at the corn wheat blond next to her and asked, "What do you think is going to happen?"<p>

Daleva looked at her; she sighed and said, "Aerin will be fine. That raven haired freak has done stupider things."

A black Chevrolet Tahoe swerved in front of them. Fig looked at his daughter and her friend. He was glad they had finally calmed down and started to actually just want to see their friend. Serenity and Daleva got into the SUV.

Fig drove off silently praying that the two would keep their tempers in check. The two girls stayed silent the whole ride. Fig drove slightly afraid to what would become of the poor Hatchet.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was surprised to the two girls standing in the room with him… he felt slightly afraid at the dark aura they had.<p>

The Asian looking one asked, "Where is Aerin?"

The American looking one added, "Yeah, it's your fault, where is Aerin?" Ratchet glared at them and turned around saying nothing.

The two girls stood infuriated at the medic that had to be too PRETTY to even be a man. Serenity pulled off her shoe ready to throw it at him when a tap came to her shoulder.

IN fear she threw the shoe at the person who tapped her shoulder. Daleva tried to hold back snickers as realization stuck at who the unlucky victim was to Serenity's shoe.

Serenity shrunk in fear at who her unlucky victim was as well. In front of the two was a tall, masculine, tan, raven haired man with the most hypnotizing electric blue eyes. ON his right shoulder were two tattoos. The Prime and the Pax symbols telling her that this was not just any person, but the crown prince to Cybertron… Optimus Prime.

The raven haired man pulled the shoe off his face and stared at Serenity. Fig looked ready to throw a screaming fit at his daughter.

To all their surprise, Optimus laughed and said, "She has better aim than her father."

Serenity was still in a state of shock. She screeched, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Optimus looked too amused with the girl as she began to babble in several languages about unimportant thing she had yet to do. The prince crossed his arms and watched as her friend tried to calm her down.

A few young men came to see all the commotion. One of them, Marcus, asked, "Eva, what in the hell are you doing here?"

With him was a young man that looked like a younger form of Ratchet. He asked, "That's your sister? DUDE! I see her at school all the time and all the dudes are scared of her!"

Daleva looked at him and said, "You… Who the hell are you?"

The boy with scruffy brown hair laughed and said, "I'm Bumblebee… the medic's younger brother and Optimus' favorite cousin."

Serenity grinned and whispered, "Eva's got a crush… hehehe."

Daleva looked at Serenity and growled, "STUPID! I LIVE WITH SEVEN MORONS! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Serenity shrunk back and smiled nervously… She asked, "Can we kill the medic before you kill me?"

Daleva sighed a bit and responded, "You have a point. Please excuse me and my gumball here. We need to kill the medic and avenge our friend."

Fig asked, "Wait… how did you know it was Ratchet?"

Serenity responded, "He called Lady Ashley and she called us... now we're off"

The girls walked toward were the medic was. Ratchet turned back with a guilty face towards the two. He looked like someone had just punched him. He told them, "Your friend has fallen into a coma."

And then all hell broke loose as the two girls attempted to lunge and kill the man. Unfortunately for them (but fortunately for Ratchet) Fig got hold of his daughter while Marcus held his sister over his shoulders.

Serenity yelled, "Let me down, now, DAD!"

He cried, "ENOUGH RENATA! Stop embarrassing the family."

Serenity pushed herself off and retorted, "At least I still have some remorse over the death of my mother! You got married only after year of mourning! Consider your puta of a wife and her pendejas of daughters and yourself cutoff!"

Prime muttered, "Someone has issues." Another shoe came to his face.

Serenity grabbed Daleva from her brother and left. Daleva looked to her friend and decided that the day currently sucked. They met handsome men and her friends wound up in miserable moods.

_FML._ She thought miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>LONG CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! DRAMA!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Family Moments**

**Written by: Feylin Merisel Pax**

The two girls quickly marched outside. Anger still running through both their systems they kept going until they reached the front entrance. Upon arrival, they realized they didn't have any way off base.

"Where are we gonna go, Sere?" Daleva asked her still raging friend.

"I am NOT going back to my place. Can we go to yours?" The Asian girl said.

"Sure, my step bitch isn't home. I can call Zach to come pick us up. He shouldn't have a problem with it, and even if he does I don't care." She laughed trying to lighten the mood. Not having much success she grabbed her cell to call her second oldest brother.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was back in the med bay alone with the girl. The others had left promptly after the girls had stormed out. He knew why they were angry and they had every right to be. He was just a bit fearful for his own life should any further harm come to their friend. Thinking of the girl, he turned to her prone form lying on a nearby bed.<p>

"Well, you certainly are quite beautiful." He moved closer to admire her closely.

"I wonder what you're like." He mentally stopped himself. He should be doing that. She is his patient, nothing more. But that thought did nothing to stop him further. Who would ever know what he said here? It was just him and the girl.

"Something tells me your friends would have a field day if they knew. They are certainly a…protective bunch." He chuckled lightly. Protective may be putting it a bit lightly. The darker blonde had almost thrown a shoe at him. Thank goodness for Prime's untimely arrival. Ratchet didn't think he be forgetting that scene anytime soon.

Sighing in contentment he looked back at the raven haired young woman. "At least now I can say I had a patient who didn't complain at my every move." He brushed a fallen bit of hair out of her face as her returned to other business he had to attend to.

* * *

><p>Zachary had picked Serenity and Daleva up quickly after his sister had called him. He had heard about their friend and felt bad for them both. He let them be silent on the short ride back to his and Daleva's home. Once they got there, the girls leapt out of the back of the DB7 and ran into the house.<p>

"Hey 'Eva, Sere. How's Aerin?" Zastros asked them as soon as they walked in the door. He got up from his place on the couch in between James and Derek. Geoff and Nathan were seated on the floor in front of the television playing some video gam e or another. The other four did spare the girls a glance when they walked in.

"She's comatose. Thanks to that useless medic." Daleva growled out.

"Easy little sis. No violent outburst with Serenity around." James called out from the couch.

"Why?" Both girls questioned in confusion.

"Because she'll join in and we'll have two rampaging females to deal with." came a voice from behind them. Serenity whipped around to see Marcus and Bumblebee.

"What are you two doing here?" Daleva joined her friend in staring the two of them down. Marcus, who was used to this, stood his ground and replied. Bumblebee looked just a bit terrified.

"We came to see how you two were." The girls relaxed just a bit and so then Bee did as well. 'Eva shook her head and grabbed Serenity's arm and moved them over to the love seat across from the couch. For a while no one spoke, and then out of nowhere everyone started at once. Each brother was either trying to get info about their sister's friend or was questioning Bee about his interest in Daleva. Serenity laughed when she heard some of that stuff.

"Guys!" Daleva shouted. "Aerin is in a coma. She is bein' treated by the idiot that caused the whole mess. That is all there is to say. And y'all need ta quit pesterin' Bee." Anger sometimes brought out her country twang.

"Told you you liked him." Serenity whispered. Daleva gave the other girl a look. Serenity stood up any way. "We have had a rough day. NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" she sat back down.

"Thank you. You do that better than I do. I know they mean well but sometimes…" Daleva spoke slowly.

"I know." Sere simply put. The two blondes were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat, trying to catch their attention. They turned and saw Bee sitting on the floor in front of them, patiently waiting.

"So I uh…wanted to thank you for making them back off." He blushed the slightest bit as he looked at Daleva. But only Serenity noticed.

"So, you've seen me around school, have ya?" She winked as she asked him.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty cool the way you handled those guys." Everyone smiled at that. The three girls certainly had their way about them; well the two blondes did any way.

"So you're Optimus's cousin?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, he's great. Doesn't usually end up with a shoe to the face, but…"

"I didn't mean to hit him. Well the second time I did. He had it coming." She huffed out. Daleva and Bee laughed at her. The two of them seemed to get along just swimmingly.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime was walking toward the dining room, his steps measured and slightly anxious. It wasn't often that the four of them got together for a family dinner. And when they did it usually ended strangely. He pushed open the door to see everyone else had already arrived. He took his seat across from his brother Megatron.<p>

"Hello Megatron." He greeted briskly. He received no reply.

"So how was your day, sweetie?" Narcel, his loving mother, asked him.

"It was fine." He didn't exactly want to bring up the events from earlier.

"Please, I heard your medic friend hit a girl with a car and then her friend nailed you in the face with her shoes. Twice." Megatron just had to bring it up.

"At least I can get a girl to come near me. Heck, I could get a man if I wanted." Megatron wanted to play that game; he wasn't going to back down.

"You two, knock it off." Their father, Sentinel, called to them.

"Yes father." Both quickly responded. Not that either would really listen.

"Now, both of you know that we have some important business concerning Cybertron and the rest of the planet." Sentinel tried to start but nobody really paid him any mind.

"Optimus, dear you really should find yourself a nice girl." Narcel started on Optimus. She wanted him to be happy. "Maybe you could talk to the one who hit you with her shoe. Every man needs a woman to keep him in line." She finished with a smile.

He had known it was going to go horribly wrong. Thankfully he was spared having to respond because their meal had arrived. He stayed out of the ensuing conversation, instead taking the time to think about what he was going to do about Ratchet's little situation and about that fascinating Asian looking girl he met earlier. Perhaps he should ask Fig about his daughter later.

* * *

><p>Bee, Daleva, and Serenity talked for quite some time about things they all liked. Serenity only popped in when needed. Simply content to watch her friend talk with the cute boy.<p>

"Hey Bee." Marcus called out to the boy.

"Yeah, Marc?" Bee answered, pausing in his discussion with Daleva.

"We should head back to base now. It's getting pretty late. Serenity you know you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Marcus stood up from the couch and moved toward the door, waiting for Bumblebee to join him.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you later. Bye 'Eva. Bye Serenity." He stood up and joined Marcus. He waved cheerily to them both as he walked out the door. After he was gone Daleva turned to her friend.

"You were right. I totally am crushing on him." She had those starry eyes. Serenity just sat and laughed at her, wondering when she was going to get her prince charming.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A day with a prince aka stalker chapter!**

**-Written by Serenity Prime-**

Serenity was surprised at how long she had slept. She was just glad it was not a school day. She nudged her friend and asked, "Can I borrow some clothes, Eva?"

Daleva groaned at being woken up and told her, "Knock yourself out."

Serenity smiled at her friend and went to destroy her closet. One thing the three friends had prided themselves in was fitting into each other's clothes. Serenity decided to take some clothes that Daleva had borrowed from her and quickly got changed.

She decided she just wanted to spend the day getting things ready for her back-up in case of another fight with her father.

* * *

><p>Optimus didn't know why he decided to sneak out this day. All he knew was that he really didn't feel like dealing with the stupidity that was his father and brother. He didn't want to deal with his mother right now. She had become hell bent on meeting the girl who nailed him in face with her shoes. He laughed mentally. He really should've asked Fig about the girl.<p>

He was too busy musing to himself when he crashed into someone. He looked down only to see the girl from the day from the day before. She looked at him wide-eyed.

He looked at her and noticed something he really didn't want to deal with at the moment: good old Megs.

He grabbed her by the hand running the opposite direction without a second thought. Serenity cried, "What the hell! I'm not in the mood for shit like this, this early in the morning man!"

He snorted and replied, "I'll stop as soon as I feel it's clear, Sweet Cheeks."

She retorted, "Great, now you're a perv too." He smiled but she couldn't see it.

The two finally came to a stop at secluded park that people rarely visited. Optimus sat down running a hand through hair. He removed the sunglasses and asked, "How did you know who I was?"

She laughed and sat down, "Easy. You're freaking huge! Like twice my size, man. So why are you running?"

He laughed and replied, "My mother is hell-bent on meeting you, my brother is looking for an excuse to give me crap, and my father… I just don't like the guy."

She stared at him and asked, "Why does your mom want to meet me?"

"She heard about yesterday." The two of them laughed, relaxing into the bench. He asked, "Why are you mad at your father?"

She was caught off by the sudden question. She looked down... A sigh escaped her lips and she replied, "I hate him because he never loved my mother… I feel like the feeling is mutual sometimes. He remarried only a year after my mother died. That woman that he married… I hate her too. She always threatens me and I usually just hold my ground with her… but I hate it!"

Optimus put a hand on her shoulder and told her, "It's understandable. You want him to stay in mourning forever… but maybe he honestly is really stupidly in love with the bitch you call your stepmother."

She cackled and told him, "You actually curse!"

He frowned and replied smugly, "I'm not in a mood to be regal right now so yeah, I curse!"

She laughed a bit and asked, "You wanna hang out with me today? I'm gonna go to IKEA to do some shopping for my back-up apartment."

He gave her an incredulous stare and asked, "You have a back-up apartment?"

She grinned and replied, "Yup! I hate having to bug my friends so I got an apartment for when I fight with the old man!"

He nodded and told her, "Well let's get to IKEA." The two left without realizing they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Narcel was annoyed! She growled, "Now I have to go to IKEA… but the girl is so cute!" Her inner child squealed at the little Asian girl. Sentinel groaned at being dragged away from his duties as king to stalk his fully grown son… the things he did for his wife.<p>

The two got up and Narcel cried, "New disguises!" He groaned but still followed, because in the end, he liked to cuddle. He ran a hand through his silver locks and followed his raven-haired queen. He followed slowly just glad that the day was not a very busy one.

Narcel threw a pair of glasses and trench coat at him and grinned. He sighed and told her, "This is incredibly cliché, my dear."

She replied, "Put it on or you are sleeping on the couch." The bad part about that comment was that it was no threat but an actually promise. He did as he was told and put on his trench coat. Honestly, the man was pathetic and whipped.

* * *

><p>Daleva was in shock. She heard the doorbell ring and was surprised to see Bee there. He smiled and asked, "Do you wanna hang out today?"<p>

Eva smiled for a moment and called to her back, "I'm leaving." She looked to him and replied, "Let's go."

Marcus stopped what he doing upon seeing a very familiar Camaro. He called, "Boys, looks like we need to go make sure that punk ass knows who he's dealing with! No one dates our little sister and gets away with it!"

The six others cried, "YEAH!" SO the seven brothers ready themselves to stalk their sister and the moron who decided to actually ask her out. All of them readied themselves to watch with intensity the boy who was threatening their sister with his evil ways!

Marcus called, "We are now the Virginity protection program!" A few snickers were heard from the other six.

Marcus yelled, "SHUT IT! WE NEED TO MAKE SURE OUR SISTER STAYS INNOCENT!"

A chorus of "Right, we got'cha" was heard. He nodded and the seven men headed out ready to fight a battle that would most epically loose.

* * *

><p>Daleva was surprised that they were at IKEA of all places. Bee smiled and told her, "Optimus asked me to meet him here. He's with your friend, Serenity… I think."<p>

To their surprise the two were in front with them. Daleva asked, "Is there a reason we're at IKEA, Sere?"

Serenity giggled and flipped some of her long blond curls back. (She was a natural, which is odd since she was part Asian). She replied, "I need new furniture and these boys are to be my pack mules! I also wanted at least one friend here to help me pick out shit for my apartment!"

Daleva looked at her friend and asked, "Since when do you have an apartment?"

She replied, "Last Tuesday." Daleva looked less confused and nodded as the two girls rushed inside.

Optimus sighed and grinned like an idiot. Bee followed the suit and the two went after the girls. They stared at the massiveness of the place. It was huge! Optimus twitched a bit. He had always complained that the palace was too big but… now it was a small and cozy cabin in the Kaon forest.

Serenity walked up and grabbed him by the hand. He was surprised at her when she said, "This is smaller than my summer home Barcelona or Hokkaido."

Optimus told her, "This place is bigger than the palace… How in the frag is it smaller than your summer houses?"

Daleva replied, "She's a multi-millionaire but her grandparents tend to get her only the biggest and best things they can find. Of course she'll have really big summer homes."

Optimus was really confused but decided to not question it. Serenity told Daleva, "I'm going to Los Angeles next week to visit the Vault and see how business is going. Do you wanna come? Nana Rosie wants to see you and I have a really big gift for you there."

Daleva replied, "My brothers might as well kill each other. They can't live without me, Sere… but yeah. I just need to pack some things. How long?"

Serenity replied, "Two days."

Bee and Optimus felt so awkward walking behind them… then Optimus noticed two figures in trench coats and sighed. He whispered, "She is officially insane."

"Who?" Bee asked curiously.

"My mother," Optimus replied, "She's following us with Sentinel… the same could be said for your lady friend's brother."

Bee sighed, "FML."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ratchet's Alone time**

**Written by: Astraea Maehanla**

Ratchet sat in his med bay. The only conscious person in the room, but that didn't mean he was alone. He cast a glance over to the still unconscious body of Aerinella still lying on a berth/. The machines hooked up to her beeped with a steady rhythm.

"I wonder what will happen when you finally get up." He whispered out to her, knowing he wouldn't get a reaction. Or at least that's what he had assumed.

He took another scan to confirm his readings. They were accurate. She could hear hm. As he spoke her brain output increased with activity. She was listening to him even now. He was shocked and yet so pleased at the same time.

"Well then," He started up, walking closer to her. "I should take advantage of the fact that I now have a captive audience." He chuckled

But he wasn't sure where to begin. No he was.

"I am terribly sorry I caused this. I should have been more careful, but I was being stupid." He took her slender hand in his own. She was comfortingly warm. "You certainly are a beauty. I wish I could know more about you. Something tells me we would make great friends. Maybe more." He whispered the last part to himself as he brushed a fallen piece of raven black hair from her forehead. He breathed her scent in once before releasing her hand and moving back to his work station.

"I'm going to find out more about you. And I know just who to ask." He reached across his desk for the phone. He knew Prime was with her friend, if not both then at least the shoe throwing one. He dialed the number carefully. He was a tad bit nervous about this.

"Hello Optimus." Ratchet spoke as soon as Prime answered.

"Yes Ratchet?" Prime was surprised the medic had called him. It wasn't like it was something frequent or anything. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I knew you were with Aerin's friends and I want to get to know more about her, so I thought I'd go to the best source possible. Her best friends." The medic said simply, waiting for a reply.

Meanwhile, Marcus and the rest had arrived to where they had found Daleva. They were currently following her in groups of two. Stalking through various aisles, trying and failing to stay hidden.

Daleva turned her head slightly to the left, looking at some random recliners and spotted Geoff. She was furious. She spun quickly around on her heels and up to Bee.

"Hey you want to help me with something?" She asked him sweetly.

He said nothing but nodded carefully. Her psycho grin appeared in a flash. She glanced around her to make sure at least one group was watching her and then she crashed her lips to Bee's. She felt him stiffen in shock but then he kissed her right back.

_That oughta show 'em. _ She thought maniacally to herself.


End file.
